Penpals
by Lambdadelta of the Absolute
Summary: Five months after Voldemort's defeat, Hermione breaks up with Ron and gets a letter from her American pen pal Gwen. HP/HG all the way! Post Deathly Hallows, no epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"We're through, Ron!" Shouted Hermione.

"Fine!" replied Ron, storming out of the restraunt and disappearing around the corner .

Hermione sighed with a mixture of annoyance and relief. She and Ron had always been argumentative, but in the five months since they started dating it seemed all they ever did was argue. All things considered it was surprising their relationship had lasted this long. Hermione took out her cellphone and dialled home. "Mum, could you come and pick me up please."

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" said her mother over the phone. "I thought you were on your date."

"Ron and I broke up." replied Hermione.

"All right, dear, I'll be there soon." said Mrs. Granger, hanging up.

Hermione walked out of the restraunt and waited for her mum. She didn't have long to wait before her mother's car came round the corner.

"I'm sorry to hear about your breakup." said Monica. (in case you're wondering that's Hermione's mom's name.)

Don't worry about it," replied Hermione, getting into the seat next to the drivers seat and closing the door, "Ron and I were better as friends anyway."

"That's good to hear," said Monica. "Right, let's get going."

As the car started moving, Hermione switched on the radio and Thinking of You by Katy Perry came on.

_"Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of You..."_

Hermione thought to herself. She had always liked this song because it summed how she had felt about Harry since her third year at Hogwarts.

"You're back early for a Saturday evening," said Mr. Granger when Hermione came in. "By the way you've got a letter from your American penpal Gwen."

Hermione took the letter from her father and opened the envelope. She and Gwen had been penpals for a few years and knew about each others secret lives, although Gwens wasn't so secret anymore since her cousin Ben had been outed as an alien superhero. She began to read the letter;

_Dear Hermione, I'm coming to London for a vacation and I can't wait to finally meet you in person. If you could come to the airport tomorrow at 11 O clock that would be great. Signed Gwen._

"So your penpal's coming over tomorow?" asked Monica.

"That's right," replied Hermione. "I'll have an early night tonight so I'll be ready for tomorrow."

**Author's notes; So that 's the first chapter of Penpals typed up. it might be a little boring, don't worry, it WILL heat up. In the next chapter Hermione and Gwen meet for the first time.**

**Reviews would be loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Hermione drove down to the airport with her mother to wait for Gwen. It wasn't long before Gwen arrived. She was about the same age as Hermione, maybe a year younger, with long red hair slicked back in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. She wore a red sweater, black miniskirt with dark stockings and black flats. (In case you're wondering about Gwen wearing her Ultimate Alien outfit Omniverse doesn't exist in this fanfic.)

"Hermione! it's great to finally meet you in person!" said Gwen, walking down the steps towards Hermione.

"You too, Gwen," replied Hermione, hugging her friend. "Just put your suitcases in my mum's car and she'll drive them to my house." Gwen complied.

"Well, you girls have fun." said Monica, starting up her car and driving home.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Gwen.

"Why don't we go for a coffee?" replied Hermione. "There's a good restraunt not far from here." The girls headed to the restraunt, talking about each other's interests on the way. Hermione mentioned that her favorite musicians were Pixie Lott and the Vamps.

"My favorite pop group's Big Time Rush," said Gwen, "They're an American boyband. I love them so much, especially James Diamond! I also like One Direction a lot. "

"So did you here about the Harry Styles sex picture?" answered Hermione, "I think it's fake. So what about TV shows? My favorites are Gossip Girl and Friends."

"I like Neigbours," answered Gwen. "So is this the place?"

They entered the Restraunt and sat at a table.

"What can I get you ladies?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have a cappuccino," Said Hermione, "Same for you Gwen?"

"Do you serve Strawberry and Blackberry smoothies?" asked Gwen. "If not I'll have the same as her."

"I'm afraid not." answered the waitress, going to the kitchen.

"My cousin Ben's obsessed with smoothies," said Gwen, "There's a restraunt called Mr. Smoothie back home and I go there with him all the time. The girls continued to talk while they had their drinks.

"You know, I broke up with my boyfriend Kevin a few months ago," said Gwen, "We were never right for each other, and We're still friends."

"What are the odds of that?" replied Hermione. "I broke up with my boyfriend just yesterday in this very restraunt! There's somebody I like, but he's got a girlfriend, my ex's sister no less."

"You don't say," said Gwen. "So what's his name?"

"Harry." answered Hermione.

"So Hermione, how would you feel if they broke up?" asked Gwen.

Hermione thought to herself for a moment, then replied "That would be great, but are you suggesting what it sounds like?"

"If you mean Operation Breakup, that's exactly what I'm suggesting." smiled Gwen.

"Let's go for it!" shouted Hermione. She and and Gwen paid their bills and left the restraunt. As they did, Hermione saw two rather suspicious looking men watching her and Gwen.

**Author's notes; **So that's the second chapter done. I'd have liked to get it uploaded sooner , but I've had trouble getting it saved. Don't worry, I'll try to upload new chapters at least once every 2 weeks. By the way, did you know Emma Watson likes Pixie Lott, Gossip Girl and Friends in real life?

Same as before, reviews would be loved!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione headed back to her house with Gwen, and was promptly greeted by her father.

"Hi, Dad." said Hermione.

"So this is your penpal," said Mr Granger, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," replied Gwen, before noticing a bunch of DVDs in front of the TV. "I see you've got The Woman in Black. I've seen that film, it's pretty creepy."

"I haven't seen it yet," said Hermione, "But I'm sure I've seen the actor playing the main character somewhere before."

"You mean Daniel Radcliffe?" replied Gwen. "He's got a new film called What If coming to the cinema soon."

"By the way Dad, what did you do with Gwen's suitcase, and where's Mum?" asked Hermione.

"She's gone out for a coffee with a friend, and your friends suitcase is in the guest room," replied Mr Granger, "She told me to have dinner ready for 6."

"One more thing, I'm inviting a couple of other friends over for a sleepover, could you cook dinner for two more?" asked Hermione.

"Okay,"replied Mr Granger.

Hermione walked over to the phone and called Harry. "Hello Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight."

"Okay Hermione, I'll be over soon," replied Harry.

"One more thing, why not bring Ginny," added Hermione. "We'll be over soon," replied Harry before putting the phone down.

Harry and Ginny arrived around 6. "So Hermione, Ginny tells me you and Ron broke up," said Harry. "Don't worry about it," replied Hermione, "It was never going to last. By the way Ginny, how's Charlie doing on that expedition in Egypt?"

"He's doing fine," replied Ginny, "He sent me a letter just yesterday, so who's she?"

"I'm Hermione's penpal Gwen," replied Gwen before shaking hands with Harry and Ginny. "Nice to meet you."

"Dinner should be ready soon," said Mr Granger, "So do you want to watch a film in the meantime?"

"I've been wanting to see this one for a while," said Hermione, pointing to the Woman in Black. "Okay that's fine with me," said Harry.

"That was so creepy!" yelled Gwen after the film was over. "I know what you mean," replied Hermione, "But I just can't remember where I've seen that actor before. Harry, have you ever seen him before?"

"Not that I know of." replied Harry.

"Dinner's ready," said Mr Granger from the kitchen, "It's Haddock."

"Great Dinner Mr Granger," said Ginny after dinner, "So I think I'll go to bed now."

"Harry can sleep in the spare room and you and Gwen can share my room." replied Hermione.

The girls headed upstairs to Hermione's room. "Is that Louis Tomlinson?" asked Ginny, pointing to a poster on Hermione's wall. "That's right," replied Hermione, "I also like the Vamps, especially Bradley."

The girls changed into their night clothes, Hermione and Ginny both wore pyjamas and Gwen wore a thigh-length purple night dress that her underwear showed through.

"So, goodnight," said Hermione, as she got into bed and Gwen joined her. Ginny took out her sleeping bag and slept on the floor.

About half an hour after Ginny fell asleep, Gwen got out of bed and sneaked outside. She went over to the room where Harry was sleeping and "accidentally" tripped, causing a loud bang.

"Ouch!" yelled Gwen in a perfect impersonation of Ginny's voice, "Harry's left this thing outside his room and I've tripped over it. Sometimes I wonder why I go out with him in the first place!"

"Ginny is that you?!" came Harry's voice from the spare room. He sounded confused and slightly upset. Gwen ran back to Hermione's room and got back into bed as quietly as she could.

"Ginny! what was that about?" yelled Harry as he came into the room. "What was what about?" asked Ginny.

"Saying you wonder why you're going out with me!" shouted Harry. "I have no idea what you're talking about," replied an annoyed Ginny.

"What's all this about?" asked Hermione, "I heard you getting up Ginny then you and Harry started arguing."

"I'm telling you I haven't done anything!" shouted Ginny an Harry left the room. Once he was gone and Ginny went back to sleep Hermione and Gwen started talking in whispers. "That was a brilliant plan you came up with," whispered Hermione. "Thanks," replied Gwen, "Wait until you see what I've got planned for tomorrow."

"I look foward to it," whispered Hermione, "good night."

**Author's notes; **This chapter took a lot longer than expected but it's finally finished. Obviously anybody reading already knows this but Gwen's trying to break up Harry and Ginny to free Harry up for Hermione. I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as possible. As always reviews are appreciated!

PS; one review asked if Ben's going to appear in this story. The answer is YES!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I just wanted to include the mandatory Disclaimer, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action, but anyway on with the story!_

The next morning when Hermione woke up, Gwen was already up and dressed. "You mentioned last night you've got something planned for today, so what is it?" she asked.

Gwen's eyes glowed pink and she morphed into a thuggish young man with close-cropped red hair. ( If this were a film Gwen's disguise would be played by Will Merrick.) "I've got something good planned for today," she replied. "First you should invite Harry and Ginny on a trip somewhere with a guy and get Harry separated from the other two then I'll try to mug Ginny disguised like this and...

After Gwen explained her plan to Hermione, they both went downstairs for breakfast and saw Harry and Ginny were still arguing about last night. "What was that argument last night about?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" replied Harry.

"I'm planning a shopping trip at 3.00 today and I've already invited a friend, do you two want to come?"

"Okay," replied Ginny.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to come with you because I've got something I need to do." said Gwen.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny went out and soon met up with Neville. "Hi ." smiled Neville .

About half an hour later Gwen, in her thug disguise, signalled to Hermione.

"What's that over there?" she said, pointing to a shop she'd just noticed. "What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Right there, let's go and see," replied Hermione, encouraging Harry to come over to the shop. As Hermione walked towards the shop she noticed a man sitting at a table just outside a restraunt watching her. he wore a black suit and had light blond hair styled in one of the worst styles Hermione had ever seen, but the thing about him that bothered her most of all was the way he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. (By the way this guy is played by Sam Spruell)

As soon as Harry and Hermione were out of sight, Gwen marched up to Ginny and snatched her purse. "You leave her alone!" shouted Neville, rushing at Gwen and after a brief struggle, he managed to get the purse back and "the thug" ran away. Harry heard the noise and went back to where Neville and Ginny were hanging out, closely followed by Hermione. "What's going on?" he asked, having got back just in time to see Neville and Ginny having a potentially romantic moment. "I was being mugged and Neville got my purse back, what's the big deal?" replied Ginny, obviously still sore about last night. "I don't see anything wrong at all, you're the one that's making a big deal out of nothing!" shouted Harry.

Harry and Ginny continued to argue back and forth, and and Hermione started thinking _"What I've been doing just isn't right."_ "STOP!" she finally shouted. Harry and Ginny finally stopped arguing. "What is it? asked Harry.

"This is all my fault," replied Hermione, "Gwen and I were trying to break you two up."

"Wait a second," said a shocked Harry, "what did she have to do with anything?" "She's over there," replied Hermione, as the thug that had tried to mug Ginny minutes beforehand stepped out from a corner and morphed back into Gwen. "and what happened last night was our doing too, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you would do something like that!" shouted Ginny. "I still want to keep seeing you Harry, but Ill really need to think about what you've done Hermione." Ginny marched off home.

"I've got to get going," said a shell-shocked Neville, "I'm looking to get a job as Professor Sprout's assistant, see you." Neville left too, leaving Harry, Hermione and Gwen.

"Why were you trying to break Ginny and me up?" asked Harry. Hermione paused for a moment before beginning to answer; "I did it because..."

"Stupefy!"

Before Hermione could finish, she was hit by a spell fired by a man in a black hood and dropped to the ground unconscious. The man's accomplices, a group of armored figures, ran forward, driving Harry and Gwen back. they picked Hermione up and took her away. "Hermione!" shouted Harry.

_I finally finished this chapter! I'd like to apologise to all my readers for the long wait, and from now on I'll get new chapters uploaded as often as I can. As always reviews are much appreciated!_


End file.
